A Neji Love Story
by nejimistress
Summary: A young medical ninja named Chiyu, with a troubling past and unhealed heart, made her way out on a mission with Gia's team. What she never thought would happen on this trip, but what she needed most, was love from someone. *Lemon*
1. Profile and Chapter One

A Neji Love Story

By: Ariel Martin

Profile

**Name**: Chiyu Futeki (Her name means healing, and her last name means fearless.)

**Age**: 14

**Personality:** You are a very solitary person; you like to be left alone for the most part. Nature is where you are usually found, right in the middle of it. Though you have very hyper active friends, you are the complete opposite. You are sometimes described as cold, but you are just simply distant…and with good reason.

**Description**: Black hair, down to mid back, worn in a braid. You had dark blue eyes. Your outfit consists of a tank top and shorts, bandages up both your legs to your knees and ninja shoes. You also have bandages up to your elbows and gloves on your hands (all these outfits are in the basic shade of maroon including the bandages). To see a picture of what you look like, (mostly) go here. http://i78. Abilities: You are a medical ninja, above all rankings of other genin medical ninja. You specialize in internal wounds such as ruptures, but are slightly weaker in the area of external wounds. You also have the bloodline limit of the Yuuku (fear), which reveals to you someone's inner most fear (your eyes turn to an orange color when using your bloodline limit). You use this with your illusionary technique Genaku Dou Jutsu (illusion confusion art)to bring their fears to life for them and in their weakened state, attack.

**Past**: You where born into the main branch family of your family, but as a second child. The Takamashi clan is one of the more powerful of the clans in Konoha. The third Hokage often used your family members for "Special Missions" when the success rate was on the lower scale. Surprisingly enough, your family has a high success rate. Your older sister, Hoshi, always was your rival as a younger child. She was also what always pushed you to be more; her powers where very similar to yours, since she also possessed the bloodline limit. However, she crippled the mind by first showing them their fears and then using the stars to confuse them as she struck them down. Your life was a simple one as a child, going to shinobi lessons in the morning, then home for proper etiquette and other things that your mother wanted you to learn.

You where in a class with multiple ninja-in-training, Rock Lee and Ten Ten among them. You had always been fond of Lee for his undying dream of becoming a ninja even though he lacked tiagutsu and ninjutsu. He seemed to always have a smile and a dream in his heart, and you knew he would become a great ninja despite the odds. After all there was still hand to hand combat. Ten Ten has always been one of your best friends; you and she went way back. Though she was on the more hyper active side compared to you, you somehow always managed to get along. There was one thing you detested about your class though. That was all the girls gawking over Neji Hyuuga, the genius and number one student in the class. You didn't see what was so special about him, and when Ten Ten started going on about how great Neji-kun was, you simply preferred to drown her out.

One night you had stayed at the academy late to practice your kunai throwing. When you returned home you found a man bent over your sister. She was sixteen at the time and you where eight. She had tears running down her eyes but she couldn't seem to move. Once the man saw you he ran away and you noticed he was pulling up his pants as he left. Horror struck you, you had heard about a murderous rapist on the loose in Konoha but never…there was just no way that you could expect your sister to fall into his deadly trap. You ran over to your sister who looked at you through teary eyes. "Big sister…big sister!" you had screamed. She just looked at you as you screamed for help. She took her last breath as you kept screaming. When your cries where finally heard, it was too late. The medical ninja said that her death was caused by internal bleeding. The man who had raped her had caused her liver to rupture while beating her. No one knew how he was able to stop her from using her powers. Your parents didn't say anything as they carried your sister's body away, you holding her hand one last time before it slipped out of your fingers. You cried bitterly, and then opened your hand to see your sister's ring. You had taken it before the medical ninja arrived, for safe keeping until she was better. You looked at it now knowing she would never wear it again; it was a black dragon and a white one intertwining with each other to represent ying and yang. Peace. What peace was in this? Since then you have feared men, even your own father.

A couple years passed and you graduated with your class mates. You quickly knew what you wanted to do, you ran to the Konoha Hospital, your new leaf forehead protector shown proudly around your neck. There you told the medical ninja what you wished to do, study under them. They agreed (you only asked the women however). About two years have passed since then, and you where considered the genius of the medical world in genin standards that is. By this time Orochimaru had attacked. You had spent all of your chakra healing those in need, so when you heard that the third was dead, it didn't quite set in until the funeral. You wept for him, though you felt no real sorrow, just one less man in the world after all. There was only one man you still trusted and that was Lee. After all, it is Lee.

You where very happy when a woman, Tsunade-sama the Sannin, became the fifth Hokage. Men seemed to be doing it all wrong anyway. She was reading through ninja reports when she came across yours. Needless to say, an eyebrow rose. She called you into her office to have a talk with you. She was apparently pleased with you, because she then decided to take you on as a personal apprentice (much to your pleasure). Sakura later joined you, though she was indeed an excellent medical ninja, she was no where near as talented and gifted as you. You and she weren't tight friends, but you got along well enough. Tsunade-sama called you into her office one day.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" you asked her. You where in her office, cluttered with paper work as always. She hated paper work, and though you have never smiled since the incident with your sister it always made you want to.

"I have a special mission for you," she said as she read through a folder, more than likely the mission about to be handed out to you. "It has a high risk factor, and since you are from the Futeki clan and a medical ninja I want you to go along."

"Hai (yes) Tsunade-sama," you said, quite happy since you loved a chance to go out on a mission.

"You will be going with Gai's Team," she said as she continued to browse through the papers. "They should be here any mo-," Tsunade was cut off as Gai and Lee came running into the room. All you saw was a green blur.

"What is our mission Tsunade-sama?!" Lee asked in an excited tone as tears fell from his eyes and they twinkled with delight. Gai had the same expression on his face as they both slightly danced in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Yes Hokage, you cannot hold back the will of youth!" Gai-sensei exclaimed; they where both now leaning over her desk with eager anticipation. Just then Ten Ten walked in with Neji, his arms crossed over his chest, behind her.

"Chiyu, how have you been?! I haven't seen you since we left on our last mission," said Ten Ten as she saw you slowly moving away from Gai and Lee.

"I have been fine Ten Ten, how are you?" you asked. The old you would have smiled warmly but smiling never happened for you anymore. Ten Ten knew this and was alright with it, she had given up a long time ago on making you smile or laugh.

"I'm alright, its Neji here. He got a cut during one of our practices because Lee doesn't know when to quit!" Ten Ten said as she glared at Lee. He promptly turned around and smiled.

"It was really an accident Ten Ten, honestly!" Lee said as he rubbed the back of his head where she had hit him earlier. To you it seemed like the entire room was starting to get a little louder by the second.

"You must not blame Lee for his will of youth!" Gai said turning around. He gave Ten Ten a thumbs up and his teeth sparkled and she simply rolled her eyes to the ceiling with her hands on her hips. She then turned back to you.

"I was hoping you could take a look at him if it's not too-" Ten Ten said but was promptly cut off by Neji.

"I don't need her help Ten Ten, it's a cut." Ten Ten started to turn blue in the face and was about to start arguing with him before Tsunade stood up.

"Enough!" she exclaimed as the room went quiet. Everyone turned to look at her as she leaned over her desk, her hands holding her up as she glared at all of Gai's team. "You all need to get on with your mission so the sooner I talk to you all the sooner you can go!" Shizune, who had been standing in the corner for some time holding Ton-Ton, started to laugh at the sight before her and Ton-Ton snorted.

"Anyway, the Hidden Waterfall Village has requested help from us," Tsunade continued as she looked around the room. At this point only Gai seemed to have kept up. She sighed at the lack in the genins' knowledge. "The Hidden Waterfall Village is small, and does not usually fight. They have a rare artifact of sort, which is replenished every 100 years or so, called Hero Water. This water is very important to the Village, I am sure Gai's team remembers the Star Village's precious possession that increased their power, and I told Chiyu about that." The room nodded their agreement.

"This water is of equal importance, the Village leader or Village Hero as he is called fears that this artifact is in danger of being stolen. If another Village where to obtain that water it would mean war, and Konoha would probably get involved if one of our allies or enemies stole it. This is a rocky situation, we don't know what you are up against," she finished as she scanned the room.

Lee and Gai looked as energetic as ever; Ten Ten had her hands on her hips, as if saying she could handle any situation; Neji hadn't changed; and you simply nodded.

"Very well, you leave at first light, meet at the entrance of the Village," she said as she handed the map to the Hidden Waterfall Village to Gai. He nodded as Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten left the room. He followed leaving you with Shizune and Tsunade. She looked at you as she folded her hands in front of her face.

"Are you alright, going with them?" she asked you. She knew about your past and so did Shizune. It didn't matter to you, since they both where as close as family at this point.

"Yes I am fine Tsunade-sama. May I go home early today to talk to my parents? They aren't used to me going out on missions after all and-," you said before Tsunade cut you off.

"Of course get out of here," she said as she waved you off. You bowed and quickly left to go home to your parents. Tsunade watched you go, then turned to Shizune. "Will she be alright?"

"Of course Tsunade-sama, but you have other things to worry about!" Shizune exclaimed as she picked up a pile of papers and put them down with a thud on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade groaned and picked up a pen, already getting a head ache.

You walked out of the Hokage's mansion, your arms above your head in a stretch. The air felt fresh today and it was good to get outdoors. 'Perhaps I should go do some training before going home,' you thought to yourself. The more you thought on the idea the better it started to sound, so instead of heading home you went in the opposite direction, towards your favorite meadow. Since you considered yourself in training the moment you decided to go, you started running, jumping into the trees to practice dodging maneuvers on the way.

The sun beat down on you from between the leaves of the trees. It was the perfect day to be outside. You suddenly felt an odd presence in the trees. Your eyes darted from side to side as you tried to locate the enemy. Just then Lee appeared right in front of you, giving you not time to stop. You collided with each other squarely. You both flew backwards and away from each other, but with your quick reflexes you grabbed a branch and swung back around with enough time to grab Lee's hand and then onto another branch low to the ground. Lee let go of your hand abruptly after a yelp of pain.

"Ouch my nose!" Lee said as he covered his nose with both of his hands and rocked back and forth on the ground. You dropped from the branch and tried to get him to pull his hands away.

"Lee I can't heal it unless you let me see it!" you exclaimed. He looked at you and then slowly let go of his nose as blood covered his lip. You shook your head as you concentrated your chakra, then your hands moved on their own accord, making the proper signs to form the correct jutsu.

"Hone Fikusu Jutsu," you mumbled as you touched your fingers to Lee's nose. The bone started to move, but Lee felt no pain from it. It then reset and it looked as though his nose had never been broken.

"Wow Chiyu, you really are the genius medical ninja!" Lee exclaimed as he examined his nose with his finger. You smirked as you watched him. "Where were you going anyway?" he asked.

"To the meadow to do some training," you answered. "But I'm afraid I forgot that mother asked me to pick up some groceries," you added quickly before he could offer to come train with you. You loved Lee to death, since he was the only male you trusted, but you hated to spar with him because he was almost impossible to catch. Not to mention your only physical attack would do much more pain that you ever wanted to conflict on him. You could lock him in your Genaku Dou Jutsu (illusion confusion art) but then you would just both be sitting there while he was in a trance, a lot of good that is.

"Aw, alright then Chiyu, I'll see you tomorrow! Oh, and don't be late!" he said as he ran off. You waved after him then sighed and started to go back home. You really had been looking forward to going to your meadow. Oh well, you could always go when you returned home from the mission.

"Mother I'm home!" you said as you entered through the front door. You slipped off your shoes and walked into the house as your mother rounded the corner.

"Hello darling," she said as she kissed you on the head. "Your home early is something happening?" she asked. You nodded as you looked up at her.

"Yes mom, I have a mission and I have to leave right now," you said, lying. Its not that you didn't love your mother, but that you where afraid of your father; therefore, you always avoided being home when he was by all costs. You started to leave for your room when your mother had nodded.

"Just make sure to tell me bye before you go," she said as she went back into the kitchen. As you went up to your room you stopped in the closet to get your bag. Then you headed for your room, and once inside packed all the contents you would need for the mission.

You looked at your bag, pleased with the result as you put it on your back. You then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. After saying your farewells to your mother you left through the front door. As you stepped out of the gate, your father started to walk in it. You froze in terror.

He smiled down at you warmly, laid a hand on your shoulder, and then walked into the house. Your legs shook. 'I hate men,' you thought to yourself to gain control of your body again. Once in control, you ran away from the house and back to the direction of the meadow. Better to stay the night there than in the house with a man.

'Men, all they ever want is what is most sacred to a woman…I hate them,' you thought over and over to yourself to keep yourself running away from your father. Before you knew it you had reached the meadow, the wide open plane surrounded by trees. The tall grass was up to your ankles as you looked up to see the crystal clear sky and all of its stars. It reminded you of the star mission.

The Star Village was made when a star, possessing the strange ability to make shinobi stronger, fell from the sky. The village had used it in hopes of gaining more power, but then their shinobi started to grow weaker. They soon realized that few where able to withstand the stars power, and that those who used it often died. Naruto, Neji, Lee, and Ten Ten had all been sent to protect the star, but in the end it was destroyed. The village did not send in a complaint, because in truth they where happy to be rid of the star. Now their children could grow as strong shinobi without the fear of dying from the stars power.

Was the holy water like that? Did it also have two sides to its enhancement abilities?

"For a genius ninja, you're pretty oblivious," said a voice from behind you. You turned quickly to find Neji standing behind you. He smirked as he saw you take a quick step away from him. He sat down in the tall grass and looked up at the stars.

What where you suppose to do? You couldn't stay here with him, a complete stranger in the middle of a field, but you didn't know any other place to go for the night. You narrowed your eyes as you looked down at him.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" you asked in a cold tone. His silver eyes slowly turned to stare into your blue ones. He then smirked and stood up, taking a step towards you. You took a step back. This caused him to raise an eyebrow and smirk again, as he took yet another step towards you. You once again took a step back.

"For such a cold tone Futekiyou sure don't seem to be able to back it up," he said as he crossed his arms.

"I can so back it up!" you exclaimed as you starred at him deathly.

"Then prove it," he said while starring at you smugly. You looked at him with a confused expression and he simply looked back at you. After a few minutes of this, he sighed. "Night Chiyu," he said as he turned around and walked away. You watched him, dumbfounded. What the hell was all that about? You shrugged it off, no point in dwelling over it. Then you sat in the grass using your pack as a pillow. You set your watch for an hour before sunrise, and then drifted off into sleep.

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee screamed as he ran to the entrance of the gate at full speed, a line of dust following after him. You, who had been walking towards the entrance, brushed some of the dirt out of your face. Once you rounded the corner to see the gates of Konoha, you saw a very hyper Lee and Gai jogging in place with Neji and Ten Ten standing beside them. Ten Ten had an exasperated expression on her face, Neji had his arms crossed and eyes closed to block out the scene before him.

Once you saw Gai and Neji there you thought about turning around and leaving. Why where you crazy enough to tell Tsunade-sama you would be alright!

"Chiyu! There you are, I am so happy you're here, I was afraid that Lee and Gai would drive me insane," Ten Ten said as she ran over to you. You waved at her and starting walking towards the group again.

"Ah Miss Futeki, welcome to the group of youth in Konoha!" said Gai as his teeth gleamed in his smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee screamed as he ran to the entrance of the gate at full speed, a line of dust following after him. You, who had been walking towards the entrance, brushed some of the dirt out of your face. Once you rounded the corner to see the gates of Konoha, you saw a very hyper Lee and Gai jogging in place with Neji and Ten Ten standing beside them. Ten Ten had an exasperated expression on her face, Neji had his arms crossed and eyes closed to block out the scene before him.

Once you saw Gai and Neji there, you thought about turning around and leaving. Why where you crazy enough to tell Tsunade-sama you would be alright!

"Chiyu! There you are, I am so happy you're here, I was afraid that Lee and Gai would drive me insane," Ten Ten said as she ran over to you. You waved at her and starting walking towards the group.

"Ah Miss Futeki is here, lets go!" said Gai as his teeth gleamed in his smile. He opened the map and pointed in a general direction. "That way!"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" said Lee energetically as he ran as his full speed towards the direction Gai had pointed. Gai smiled and followed after his star pupil as Ten Ten sighed. She then looked at you as Neji started his pursuit after them.

"C'mon we don't have time to spare with this group," she said as she started to run after them. You followed, leaving behind you the gates of Konoha.

"Ah finally a break," mumbled Ten Ten as Gai and Lee sat down to eat lunch. Ten Ten went off to a nearby river to get some water, leaving you completely alone with men. You were alright as long as Lee was there, and the others left you alone. You didn't see Neji anywhere so you assumed he was with Ten Ten as you sat below a tree away from the others. You then opened your bag to pull out some dried vegetables your mother had prepared for you.

You munched on the food as you starred off into the distance. What you didn't notice was Neji was in the tree above you, looking down at you as he rested with his back against the trunk of the tree.

"That's not much to eat," you heard his voice say from above you. You quickly stood up in fear, dropping your food on the ground. Neji sighed as he jumped down from the tree and stood in front of you. You gulped as you took a step back from him.

He watched you for a second, and then pulled out some rice cakes from his bag. "Take it Futeki," he said as he held it one out to you. You looked at it with suspicion. Your stomach let out a small growl as you looked at the food but your mind was running through the possibilities of what could be in it.

"Why should I Hyuuga?" you asked as you took yet another step away from him. He simply looked at you with those silver eyes, and then he smirked.

"Why shouldn't you?" he asked in return. That put you in a situation; you couldn't just come out and say you didn't trust him. He was a team mate and that wouldn't do.

"I'm just not hungry," you said as you looked away from him and shuffled your feet. He saw all this and shook his head.

He then quickly walked over to you so you had no time to move away from him. He leaned down to whisper into your ear, "You can always tell when someone is lying by there body language and whether you like it or not Futeki, I am your team mate and I don't want to have to carry you to the Hidden Waterfall Village because you passed out from hunger." Before you could respond he turned around, sat the rice cake on your bag and walked back in the direction of Lee and Gai.

You starred at the rice cake, both with confusion and curiosity. Why would he do that…duh because he's your teammate…but still. You picked up the rice cake and examined it. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. You took a small bite as your eyes grew wide. It was good!

You hastily ate the rest and right as you finished Gai said it was time to move out. After all, we couldn't waist our precious youth. Ten Ten had just rolled her eyes as you all set out again.

Night came and Gai decided that since it was a beautiful night outside we should all sleep without tents. This suited you fine, since it would mean that you would be able to look at the stars in all of their perfection. As everyone else started to settle in around a camp fire, with the exception of Neji who was near the fire but not near it either, you started to walk a little further into the woods.

'This looks like a nice spot,' you thought to yourself as you examined a place under an old willow tree. The leaves covered you and you felt more sheltered here than in the open. Reaching into your bag you pulled out a small carry pillow and a thin blanket. You preferred to travel light and not carry a sleeping bag.

You put the pillow against one of the roots of the tree and lay down, covering yourself with the blanket and you curled up into a tight ball. Sleep came quickly, you loosing yourself in your dreams.

_"Sister, why do men want to talk to you so badly?" asked a young Chiyu. Her older sister smiled lovingly as she patted Chiyu on the head. _

_"Chiyu, there are many things you do not and cannot under stand at your age. For example, the ways of men, they vary from person to person of course but when they see a pretty woman they often desire her," she said as she looked down at her younger sister._

_"Hoshi that doesn't make any sense!" Chiyu exclaimed. Hoshi simply laughed and patted her sister on the head again. _

_"You will understand in time Chiyu, you will understand." The image of the two then faded into a black picture and from it raised a scene that had haunted Chiyu for years. Her sister screamed, a man above her, medical ninja, the words 'it's to late', and her body carried away, the dragon ring. The young Chiyu screamed as she watched her sister being carried away. _

You sat up quickly, breathing heavily. Your body was covered in a cold sweat as you whipped your forehead with the back of your hand. 'A dream,' you thought to yourself. 'It was just a dream.'

You then looked around the inside of the willow tree's branches. You felt secure and protected here but the memories still haunted you. You pulled out the dragon ring that hung around your neck on a silver chain. It rested in your palm; the design had not deteriorated from what it had been all those years ago. You started to lose yourself in your thoughts again but when you looked up again Neji was standing in front of you. "Holy shit!" you screamed as you jumped up and pressed your back against the tree. He smirked and took a step closer to you.

"Do you fear me alone or men in general?" he asked you. You glared at him and stepped away from the tree, your face inches from his.

"I fear no man, especially you Hyuuga," you said between clenched teeth. You then turned around and started to gather your things, putting the dragon ring back in the inside of your tank top. He sighed and waited for you, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are you still here Hyuuga?" you asked as you stuffed your pillow into the bag and swung it over your shoulder.

"I'm still here because one of us was screaming in their sleep," he said as he smirked at you. Your face became flushed and you looked down, and then pushed your way past him as you started to head back for the others. He let you go; catching himself from calling you back.

You suddenly turned around and marched back towards him. "I could show you fear Hyuuga…but I am afraid Tsunade would never let me go on a mission again if I used Yuuku (fear, her bloodline limit) on you." You glared into his eyes, your blue ones becoming a storm, wild with fury. Neji almost stepped away from you but caught himself.

"Futeki, you are interesting," he mumbled then walked away from you. Once again, this left you dumbfounded. What was with this guy! You growled on the inside and followed him at a distance back to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Gai-sensei, we're lost aren't we?" Ten Ten asked as you passed the same tree for the third time. You sighed and wished to death that you had turned this mission down. So far it had been a complete waste of time.

"We are not lost Ten Ten, we have simply misplaced ourselves on the map...," Gai said as he began to trail off.

"So were lost," she stated. Neji smirked as Gai started to turn red and you slightly hid behind Lee, who was also turning red in the face from the very mention that his sensei was wrong.

Before the two exploded though, Neji stepped over to Gai and took the map. There was a long pause as he looked at the map and you starred at him over Lee's shoulder. The pause continued, and then Neji sighed and shook his head, turned the map around, and handed it back to Gai. Gai's mouth dropped, Lee starred dumbfounded, and Ten Ten's eyes became as large as saucers. What was strange though was a sound that made Ten Ten and Lee jump. There it was again, a light laugh, a small chuckle. They both turned to look at you.

Your hand was over your mouth and your face beet red. Everyone starred at you as you tried to hold back your giggle fit.

"Oh…my…god!" Ten Ten yelled as she walked over to you. "Are you feeling ok, did someone drug you?" She then held the back of her hand to your forehead. Lee also began in the inspection of your health as Gai looked at you confused and Neji smirked softly.

After a couple minutes their inspection was over and you where long ago back to your normal self. Ten Ten turned to look at Neji.

"You cured her!" she exclaimed as she ran over to hug him tightly. He quickly dodged her embrace and looked at you. You looked back and turned away as your face started to turn a shade of red. Why where you blushing?

When you glanced back at him he was looking somewhere else, which gave you a chance to regain your regular skin tone.

"We better get going," Gai said as he started to walk off into the trees. He paused and then jumped back quickly and got into a fighting stance, pulling out a kunai. The rest of you also got ready for battle. Three shinobi jumped down from the trees with no weapons in hand.

"Are you the ninja from Konoha?" the leader asked. Gai nodded and the ninja before you smiled warmly. "Welcome then, we are escorts from the Hidden Waterfall Village."

Your group started to relax as the other ninja stepped forward. "We are sorry our leader did not inform you that you would be escorted, but we couldn't put the entrance to our village on the map."

"I did notice that there was no exact location of your village on the map as did our Hokage, so we followed the directions given and went to the area that was located on the map," Gai said, suddenly becoming serious. You raised your eyebrow at this sudden change but the rest of your group didn't seem to find it strange.

The other shinobi smiled. "I am mizu, and this is Kouu and rein." The other two ninja nodded as their names were said.

"I'm Gai," he replied as he then turned to look at the rest of you. This was apparently the indication that he wanted the rest of you to introduce yourselves.

"My name is Rock Lee, the beautiful green beast of Konoha!" Lee exclaimed as he smiled the way Gai did and gave a thumbs up.

Ten Ten sighed before she introduced herself. "I'm Ten Ten a pleasure to meet you," she said with a smile.

"Neji Hyuuga," was all that Neji said as he looked off into the forest, his arms crossed.

You were the only genin left but you found that you couldn't speak. The whole group looked at you with the exception of Neji. "M-my name i-is," you broke off, unable to complete your own name. Why oh why had they sent male ninja to escort you?!

You suddenly felt a warm, comforting hand on your shoulder. You looked back to find Lee behind you. "Her name is Chiyu Futeki," he finished for you. You sighed in relief and smiled at him.

Mizu smiled then took a step towards you, took your hand lightly in his and pulled it up to his lips to gently kiss it.

"A pleasure to find such beauty in the forest," he whispered seductively in your ear. Your body went completely stiff as you starred at him. He was a handsome man yes, but a man! You were about to scream in fear when you saw two figures step between you and the man.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my team mate that way," said Neji in a cold voice. Lee nodded his agreement as they both stood defensively in front of you.

Mizu smirked then stepped back to his group. "I am sorry, I didn't realize she was taken," he said which made your face turn a scarlet red.

'Taken!!!!!!! By who!?' you exclaimed mentally. Lee looked slightly confused but Neji's eyes had become narrowed.

"She is not taken, she is strictly our team mate," he said in a cold manor, the air between the two parties was becoming tenser by the second. Gai looked from group to group then stepped between the parties.

"You must forgive my students for their frontward approach. Neither of them are really the sort to sit back and Miss Futeki is a special girl to us…" Gai trailed off and his words caused you to turn such a shade of red (out of anger or embarrassment you were not sure) that you swore you could have exploded.

"Perhaps we should get going," Ten Ten said as she stepped beside you and linked her arm with yours. She gave the other men a friendly smile and a wink but other than that appeared completely normal. What had gotten into her?

"If you would follow me then," Mizu said as they turned around and started to run. Your group followed until you all had reached a waterfall with a rocky shore around it.

"As we said before the entrance to our village is secret, when you enter the village your memory will be erased from this point to the point that you arrived inside," Mizu said. "Hopefully all of you are advanced enough to walk on water," he said with a smile as he looked at you. Your eyes narrowed at the very idea that you weren't 'advanced' enough to keep your chakra in control.

You all then stepped onto the water and Mizu lead you towards the waterfall. He looked back with a smile, and then stepped into it followed closely by his team mates. Gai and Lee took no hesitation about following them; Ten Ten who still had her arm linked with yours pulled you after them, with Neji in tow.

Your mouth slowly dropped as you found yourself in a cave that was covered with crystals of all colors in the walls. Yellow, purple, green, and silver; you name the color and it was there. Ten Ten seemed to be having the same reaction but Lee and Gai took no real notice of it. Neji was watching you closely but you didn't notice.

"It's beautiful Ten Ten," you whispered under your breath as you turned to touch one of the stones. Suddenly Mizu was beside you, leaning against the cave wall.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked you in a hushed tone. You quickly stumbled backwards, completely taken by surprise that he was there again. You felt your back press against something and turned around to see Neji Hyuuga looking down at you. You turned a scarlet color as he smirked down at you. He then looked back at Mizu.

"I said leave her alone," he whispered so that only Mizu and you could hear him.

Mizu smirked and raised his hands as if saying 'I surrender' then he walked back to the front of the group. You looked up at Neji then realized you still had your body pressed against his. You quickly jumped away and turned to thank him but he was already looking away from you and concentrating on their location.

You turned back around slowly and ran to catch up with Ten Ten. As you caught up with her you entered the village. It was amazing! The entire village was inside of a giant cave with the beautiful stones surrounding them. They seemed to be the villages light and you soon realized that sun light was indeed illuminating through them. At the center of the village there was a large tree with water around it, and to the right a large mansion.

"That is were you will be staying, with our village hero," Mizu said as he pointed to the mansion. "But first," he then turned around as more shinobi came up from behind your group and held you all tightly with your hands behind your back. Gai seemed to have stayed calm so the rest of your group did the same though you could tell Lee was not too excited about being held.

"We have to erase your memories," he finished. He then walked to you first, your entire group watching as their bodies tensed. He did the hand sign of the eel, dragon, and cougar. He then put two fingers on your forehead and mumbled something under his breath.

That was the last you saw as your world went white.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

When you woke up you were in a very modern room. You were on a black bed with white sheets. The dresser and other furniture around the room were black and it had white walls and white carpet. There were no lights, only the soft glow from the smaller crystals around the room.

You slowly got out of the bed and rubbed your head. You had a splitting head ache. Where were you?

_"As we said before the entrance to our village is secret, when you enter the village your memory will be erased from this point to the point that you arrived inside," Mizu had __said. _The memory came back to you and you sighed.

'Well at least we are finally here,' you thought to yourself as you looked at your reflection in the mirror. Your hair was a mess and you overall looked like you had just woke up from a hang over.

You sighed as you undid your braid and your long black hair flowed over your shoulders. You couldn't go out looking like complete crap. You ran a brush through your hair and then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," you said as you brought your hair over your shoulder and separated it into three sections. The door to your room opened and in stepped Neji, his same cold manor causing you to turn and jump, your hair flying into your face. He smirked and walked over to you.

"Gai wanted me to come wake you up but I guess there was no need," he said as he brushed some of the bangs out of your face. You swatted his hand away with a glare.

"Hyuuga, if I am awake then why are you still here," you said between clenched teeth. He smirked and grabbed the brush.

"He also told me to get you downstairs as quickly as possible," he said while passing the brush over to you. You glared at him and quickly took the brush. A couple of minutes later you had braided your hair and looked over your shoulder to see him standing next to the door frame.

You turned around and he looked at you. You quickly looked away from him and mumbled under your breath, "um about when Mizu talked to me earlier…thank you,"

He still looked at you and then for the first time in your recollection smiled. "Don't worry about it; I am just glad he didn't try it a second time. Besides Lee did the same thing." He then took a step towards you to the point that he was standing inches away from you.

You took in his sweet scent, the smell of soap and a fragrance you couldn't identify. Unable to move away from him, you simply looked down so that he wouldn't see the shade of red your face was becoming.

You felt his fingers under your chin as he pulled your face back up. Your eyes locked and you were lost for words. What was happening, why was your heart beating so fast.

"Tell me why you fear men," he whispered as he gently brushed his thumb over your chin. What was this side of Neji? You quickly pulled away from him and looked back down.

"Didn't Gai say we needed to go quickly," you mumbled. Neji sighed in defeat and started to walk out of the room, motioning you to follow. You did and he led you down a hallway into a large living area. There were couches and chairs, bookshelves on the walls crammed with books, and once again only crystals for light. Lee and Ten Ten sat on the couch with Gai standing in front of them.

You and Neji sat on the couch with them and Gai smiled. "Alright group, we've made it. They have told us to relax for the rest of the day to regain our strength from the memory erase so you are all free to do as you wish so long as you stay within the mansion grounds. Understood?"

You all nodded as he smiled and the twinkle practically blinded you. Lee quickly jumped up and ran for the court yard followed by Gai and Ten Ten. You were once again left alone with Neji, were they planning this?!

You scooted away from him so that he couldn't touch you. He got up and stretched before walking back down the hallway you had come. You sighed in relief then got up and decided to find the kitchen.

You walked down a hallway and quickly realized that every were you went was the same as the last. After about an hour of searching you realized that you were hopelessly lost.

"Wonderful!" you yelled as you leaned against the wall and slid down. You then heard someone coming and you quickly jumped up and walked towards the sound of their footsteps. Once you rounded the corner you felt strong hands grab you from behind.

"Are you lost little Chiyu?" you heard Mizu whisper in your ear. A shiver went through your body. What was he doing here?!

You fought his grip but he held on tighter and you felt his lips press against your neck. 'Oh no…not me…not me!' you thought mentally as you tried to pull away from him. He still kept his grip tight and then turned you around and pressed you against the wall. His body was pressed against yours and you tried to push him away.

"S-stop it," you whispered as he started to kiss your neck. When you tried to push him away he bit you which caused a yelp of pain. Tears started to swell up in your eyes as you remembered your sister dying in your arms from rape.

You suddenly felt Mizu being pulled away from you and then you heard his yell of pain and the sound of bone breaking. You couldn't move or see anything happening, all you could do was breath and keep your body pressed tightly against the wall.

You saw a pair of eyes looking right into yours, silver eyes, and heard a soft voice. Then you felt strong arms pick you up and carry you into a room, gently laying you on a bed. Then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"How is she?" you heard Lee's voice ask. It seemed so far away, like all you heard was the echo and not his real voice.

"I think she has improved," you heard Neji say. Neji…that's right. He saved you. You were almost r-raped by Mizu. The memory of his cold hands on you made you shiver. You wanted to completely submerge yourself in hot water with salt in it to wash away the feeling of his hands and lips on your body.

"Well, call us if there is any change, right now we must go meet the Town Hero," you heard Gai say. "We will inform you of any important happenings, and I am sure the fact that you broke one of his best shin obi's arm is not going to be dropped out of the conversation."

You could hear the smirk in Neji's voice as he replied, "He got what came to him."

You then heard the door shut and the room become quiet. Opening your eyes enough so that you could see through your eyelashes you looked around the room. It was similar to yours but not the same since the layout of the furniture was different.

You suddenly felt a sharp pain in your head and your hands went up to hold it as you let out a small yelp of pain and surprise. You felt strong but gentle hands pull yours away from your head.

"Don't do that or you will open the wound again," Neji said softly as your hands fell back down in front of you.

"What wound?" you asked, confused.

"When he slammed you against that wall," you saw a flash of anger go through Neji's features and then he was calm again, "he broke through some bone, not enough to worry about."

You looked at him thoughtfully. Why was he being so nice to you? Yes you were his team mate but still…the idea of it struck you as funny.

"Thank you…for earlier," you whispered, unable to look at him so you turned your face away.

There was a long silence. You turned back around to look at him and saw that he had come closer to you. Surprisingly you didn't feel the urge to get away.

His eyes were looking into yours and he smiled softly. "Are you no longer afraid of me?" he asked. You nodded slowly as your cheeks started to turn a soft red.

"Thank you so much," you whispered again as you looked into his eyes…and smiled. You then slowly leaned in towards him and wrapped your arms around him in an embrace.

He seemed taken back but slowly wrapped his arms around your back and held you close, his thumb slowly moving over your back. You stayed in his arms as tears started to come into your eyes again. You were so grateful that he had come.

"I will always be there to protect you…Chiyu," he whispered in your ear. This made you take in a sharp breath; he had never said your first name before. The tears you had been holding back started to flow down your cheeks and you buried your face in his chest, shaking with each sob.

"Chiyu!!!" Lee screamed as he came bulldozing into the room. He paused in mid run when he saw you in Neji's arms. His mouth dropped and he pointed, dumbfounded.

"Lee what are you gawking-," Ten Ten cut herself off as she too pointed at the two of you and her jaw dropped. You quickly pulled away from Neji and whipped away the tears on your cheeks with the back of your hand.

"Hey guys, how are you?" you asked as calm as possible. They both simply starred at you, complete shock on their faces. Neji then stood up.

"I see that you two can take care of her," he said as he walked to the door. You almost went to grab his arm but stopped yourself. Before he left the room he looked back at you, and then departed closing the door with him.

After the door was shut the room became obnoxiously loud with questions from Ten Ten and Lee.

"What was that all about!?"

"Are you not telling us something?"

"Were you really just in the arms of Neji Hyuuga!?"

You took a deep breath before holding your hands up to silence them. They both stopped in mid question and you sighed with relief.

"Believe it or not guys I do have a headache," you said with sarcasm. "So can you hold on until I heal myself?" you asked. They both nodded and you sighed. After a moment of collection your thoughts you performed the signs for the jutsu.

"Hone Fikusu Jutsu," you mumbled as your hand started to turn green. You touched the back of your head and the bone started to repair itself. After the light had faded you sat back down in the bed and looked at Lee and Ten Ten. They were both in a hushed conversation until they realized you were finished.

"Why were you hugging Neji?" Ten Ten asked you with a gleam in her eye.

"He saved me Ten Ten, I am grateful to him you know," you replied with a roll of your eyes. 'Why was I hugging him though,' you thought to yourself. 'Could it be…I like Neji Hyuuga? Impossible,' you thought and dismissed the idea.

Ten Ten and Lee continued to pester you with questions about Neji until they were satisfied that it was just a hug of gratitude.

"Alright, well Gai-sensei just wanted us to check on you and tell you that he would tell you everything that the Village Hero said," Lee said. "But we better let you get some rest." You nodded your agreement and then hugged Lee and Ten Ten in turn. They both departed from the room and you were left in the darkness with only the soft glow from the crystals as light.

As you drifted into a deep sleep your last thought was, 'Neji…Neji Hyuuga.'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

You awoke in the middle of the night with silence surrounding you. Your head no longer throbbed and you felt rested and well. Thinking that it would be best to get up and do a little exercise you slipped out of your covers. You looked around for your bag and then remembered that this wasn't your room.

'Bloody brilliant,' you thought to yourself as you shivered. It was cold outside but you couldn't stand staying indoors a minute longer. You walked over to your window and opened it, climbed onto the window seal, and then slid out molding your chakra onto your hands so that you held onto the wall. You closed your window and then climbed down the building; you didn't want to get lost inside again.

Once your bare feet touched the earth you let go of the wall with a sigh. It felt good to get some fresh air. Gai-sensei had said to stay on the mansions grounds so you would have to find some place to train in peace around here.

After wandering around for a few minutes you found a clear spot that seemed to be desolated. You sat down in the cool grass, the edges tickling your feet. You didn't take notice as you sat cross legged with your hands resting palm up.

"Yuuku (fear)," you mumbled under your breath. Your eyes became an orange color as you looked around the clearing. All seemed the same; nothing special was revealed to you. Your bloodline limit didn't show you anything; it simply showed your enemy what they did not want to see. With no enemy around you were training the length of time you could keep Yuuku going.

You were so engrossed with your concentration that it wasn't until you felt the brush of soft finger tips on your shoulder that you realized you weren't alone.

"What are you doing here Chiyu?" Neji's asked softly as he lowered himself to sit behind you on his knees. You blinked and Yuuku was canceled, your eyes returning to their normal color.

"I was just training," you whispered as you slowly turned around to look at him. He had on his usual guarded expression but there was something in his eyes that had softened.

"You shouldn't be out of bed," he said. You shook your head in disagreement.

"I healed myself, I am perfectly fine."

"I don't want you wandering around without someone there with you," he whispered as his eyes looked away from you. Your expression changed from confused to sudden realization. He was worried about you.

"I really am fine…Neji," you said, whispering his name. When he heard his name from your lips he slowly looked back to you. He then took your hand in his and held it tightly.

"I worry about you," he whispered softly, looking into your eyes. A blush started to rise into your cheeks. No one had ever acted this way with you. You slowly scooted closer to him and laid your head on his shoulder. Now it was his turn to blush, his cheeks becoming a shaded color of pink.

"Thank you Neji…you're so good to me," you whispered before you buried your face in his neck. He seemed dumbfounded but he slowly wrapped his arms around you.

"You're cold," he whispered as his skin touched yours. You glanced up at him and nodded slowly.

"I am a little, but it's alright," you whispered back. Before you could say another word though he had pulled away from you and started to take off his jacket. You turned an even deeper shade of red because underneath his jacket was a very well fitting black shirt. You quickly looked away and Neji couldn't help but smirk.

"Come here," he whispered as he wrapped the jacket around your shoulders. You cuddled up inside of it, absorbing the warmth.

"Neji, what is going on between us?" you asked as you looked up at him. He smiled softly as his thumb brushed over your cheek.

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly. You nodded since it was the only thing that you could think of as well. "Let's get you to bed before you catch a cold," he said as he stood up.

"You can't catch a cold from just being outside in cold weather you know," you said even as you stood up with him. "A cold is caused by bacteria," you finished and looked at him to see his smirk.

"Well I would still rather get you inside were it is warm," he said as he took your hand in his and lead you back to the entrance of the mansion. Your fingers slowly started to intertwine with his and his grip tightened.

'I don't know were this is going…but I like it,' you thought to yourself as you both entered the mansion, hand in hand.

He led you down the hallways to your room and stopped in front of your door. He smiled down at you and you couldn't help but blush and look away.

"You are rather cute when you blush," he said as he bent down and kissed your cheek softly. "Good night Chiyu," he whispered in your ear before slowly letting go of your hand and walking down the hallway. You watched him leave and couldn't help but sigh happily.

'Why was I so afraid of him?' you asked yourself as you opened the door to your bedroom. Once inside you closed the door and walked over to the window. When you looked down you could see the very spot were you and him had just been. You smiled inwardly and locked the window. No sooner had the lock snapped than you felt cold hands press you against the glass.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch," you heard Kouu, one of Mizu's team mates, whisper in your ear. You twisted away from him quickly; he was not as strong as Mizu had been.

"What do you want," you said snake like. Your body had automatically gone into fighting stance when you had pulled away from him. He smirked at you.

"Little girl, you don't know who you have messed with now," he said also getting into a fighting stance.

Before he could make a move you quickly concentrated and then yelled, "Yuuku!" Your eyes instantly went orange and you gazed Kouu's eyes. You saw his face start to turn pale and his body began to twitch. You smirked and kept your eyes fixed on his. So long as your gaze wasn't broken he couldn't escape living his fear mentally, but his body never moved.

You slowly walked towards him, your eyes locked with his. Once you were close enough you kicked him squarely in the balls. He fell onto the floor, crippled in pain. You blinked and your eyes became normal again as you bent down to glare at the man crippled on your floor.

"I don't fear you," you whispered slowly and then you grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the door. He still couldn't move and you smirked as you threw him out of your bedroom, locking the door behind him.

You pressed your ear to the door and waited until you heard him get up and walk down the hallway. You smirked in victory, you felt good about yourself. You then walked over to the closet and changed into your pajamas. Crawling into bed you hung Neji's jacket on the bed post, looking at it before falling into a light sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Chiyu!" Lee said loudly as he banged on the door. "Chiyu, c'mon it's time for you to go meet the village hero!" You growled under your pillow and slowly poked your head out to see what time it was.

"Lee!!!!!! It is 4:30 in the freaking morning!" you screamed as you buried your head back under the pillow. You heard the door open and you thought about throwing your pillow at him. When you didn't hear him you sat up and realized he was starring at the jacket hanging on your bed post.

"T-that's Neji's jacket," he mumbled as he pointed in slight shock. He looked at you with large eyes. He looked so funny that you wanted to bust out laughing but you held back the urge.

"Yes it is, it was cold last night and he let me borrow it, I just forgot to give it back to him." You slowly crawled out of the bed and yawned. "Lee why am I up this early again?"

"Well, I thought since you're a girl you might want to spend hours getting ready or something," he said with a smile. This made your eyes go so big that you grabbed your pillow and whacked Lee on the head repeatedly.

"How dare you think that I am a prissy little girl!" you screamed as you kept hitting him. He was covering his head and laughing until you finally stopped. You took a deep breath and glared at him.

He smiled. "Alright you win, you wouldn't."

"Thank you! Now get out so I can go back to sleep!" you screamed and pushed him out of the room. He laughed as he walked away and you stuck your tongue out at him then closed the door. You looked around the room and smiled. What a booger.

You picked up your pillow from the floor and crawled back into bed. You then looked at Neji's jacket and sat up, slowly taking it in your hands. Why did you have the sudden urge to hold it close to your heart? You slowly put it on, it practically engulfed you! You sank back into your covers and smelled Neji's sweet scent. It calmed you a lot; you wondered what he did to smell so good.

Your eyes suddenly went large as you realized what you were doing. 'Oh my gosh I can't start liking Neji!' you thought frantically as you took off the jacket and threw it on the floor. You took a deep breath and looked at it. You immediately missed its scent and warmth.

A voice in the back of your mind whispered, 'why cant you like him, he seems to like you a little.' You shook your head to try to get the voice out of your head. 'I cant like Neji because…because I just can't!' you thought furiously but that little voice started to get louder and you slowly started to listen to it.

'What would be so wrong with liking someone,' the voice said. You smiled slightly as you rubbed your cheek were Neji had kissed you before departing in front of your bedroom door. 'He seems to care about you a pretty good amount.'

You slowly looked back at his jacket on the floor and crawled out of bed to pick it up. You ran the creamy white fabric through your hands and smiled slightly. Crawling back into bed you took the jacket with you and laid down with it pressed against your body.

You fell asleep that way, and once the sun had raised you still had it held tightly in your arms. You rolled over to look at your clock and saw it was 7:00. Sighing, you rose from bed and wobbled over to the bathroom.

The bathroom was decorated the same way as the bedroom, lots of black and white but the walls were painted a nice dull yellow-orange color to give it some warmth. You smiled because the room did already make you feel more relaxed as you turned on the water for the shower.

You untied your braid and your black hair flowed down your back. After undressing you got into the shower. The warm water felt so good on your skin, you felt calmed and relaxed.

After washing your hair and shaving (etc.) you got out of the shower and wrapped your hair in a towel. You then put baby oil on your skin to make it soft and dried your body off. Wrapping the towel around you, you walked out of your bathroom and back into your room.

You didn't notice Neji sitting in the chair next to the window as you took your hair out of the towel, sat on a stool in front of your mirror, and started to towel dry your hair. He watched you for a couple minutes and then slowly rose from his chair and walked over to stand behind you.

You were off in la-la land and weren't looking in the mirror so you didn't notice him until he took the towel from your hands. You looked up in surprise and saw him behind you, your face turning scarlet red. Your hands immediately went to the towel around your body to make sure it was wrapped tightly around you.

He smirked in the mirror and you bit your lip and looked down. You then felt your hair being gently dried with the towel. You slowly looked at his reflection in the mirror as he concentrated on your hair. Your face was still a deep red but you started to relax a little.

"I'm sorry I startled you," he said after a while. He stopped drying your hair and looked at your reflection. You smiled faintly then turned around to face him.

"I don't mind," you said slowly before wrapping your arms around him and resting your head against his stomach. He started to run his fingers through your hair and you let him as you closed your eyes and simply held him close to you. After a couple minutes he lifted your face up to look at his.

"The reason I came here was to tell you Gai said to be ready by eight," he said. You sighed and nodded before standing up and, holding onto your towel, walked into your closet.

After a couple minutes you walked back out dressed in your usual outfit and found Neji still there. He smiled warmly.

"You might want to put some kind of jacket on, it's a little chilly outside," he said. You nodded and without thinking went over to your bed and pulled out his jacket and put it on. Only after you had it on did you realize your fatal errors.

Neji simply smirked and walked over to you. "You can keep the jacket if you like it that much," he whispered in your ear causing you to blush frantically. He simply looked into your eyes and then held his hand out to you.

"I would like to take you there," he said. You smiled and slipped your hand into his, your fingers sliding in between his.

"The last time a checked you didn't need to hold someone's hand to take them somewhere," you said sarcastically.

He simply looked down at you before replying, "I wouldn't hold just anyone's hand Chiyu." You looked up at him and realized what he was saying. He was saying that he…he liked you.

You blushed slightly. You were still confused if you wanted to like him though every fiber in your body already did except your brain which was still hearing voices.

"We better get going," you mumbled still unable to look at him. He nodded and started leading you down the hallway, your hand still in his.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"So this is Futeki Chiyu," said the village hero from behind his desk. He was not exactly as you had imagined him in your mind. His long blue hair that reached below his shoulders was tied in a low pony tail and he seemed rather young; probably no more that seventeen.

You nodded politely with Gai standing behind you to the right, Neji to the left. He looked back down at his papers, seeming to decide to completely ignore you for the moment. You stood in front of his desk feeling uncomfortable, shifting from foot to foot.

Gai coughed into his hand gently and the man behind the desk looked up from his papers.

"Oh, I'm terrible sorry please sit down I will be just a moment," he then buried his face back into the paper work. You looked around and saw a couch and took a set, Neji sitting next to you and Gai next to him. You all waited patiently; Neji with his calm exterior, Gai tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm rest of the couch, and you simply starred at your lap. How boring…

After fifteen minutes of this waiting the man behind the desk stood and walked over to a book shelf, pulled out a book, then took his seat again. You watched his movements carefully. He hadn't even taken the time to properly introduce himself and now he was ignoring his guests. How rude…

You suddenly felt Neji's warm touch, his hand resting on yours. It was a comforting warmth since you were about ready to scream with anxiety and unease. Gai just happened to look down at this point and see his hand on yours and your relaxed expression. Whatever thoughts he had about it though he kept to himself.

"Miss Chiyu could you come here a moment," the man behind the desk said, his eyes not leaving the book in front of his face. You raised slowly, Neji's hand sliding off yours. You missed the comforting warmth but walked to stand before the man.

"Your power is amazing, almost as amazing as the Byakugan," he started. You started to shift uncomfortable but stopped yourself and remained poised.

"Thank you sir," you said, your voice sounding more confident than you felt.

"I would appreciate it if you did not use it on my shinobi anymore," he said closing the book titled Bloodline Limits. Gai looked up with a start at that and Neji also had a look of confusion.

You looked back at the man before you, any slight fear you had of him evaporating. Your anger was rising, your cheeks turning red with the power of it. Your hands clenched into fists by your side. Neji saw this happening and was taken back; he had never seen you angry.

"I would love to stop using my bloodline limit on them sir, as long as they stop trying to abuse me," you hissed between clenched teeth. Gai's face started to drain in color and Neji smirked, pleased.

"My men would never abuse a woman," the man said behind the desk calmly. "They are decent men with families."

"Oh you think they wouldn't do you?!" you practically screamed. You ripped off your gloves to show bruises that you had not gotten around to healing. They were in the shape of hands and a bright purple.

The man looked at the marks with a slight raised eyebrow. "That proves nothing," he said in his same moderate tone. "For all I know, one of those men sitting right there may have inflicted those upon you," he said while looking at Neji and then Gai.

Gai then stood up, anger apparent on his face. "We are Konoha shinobi, we would never harm a woman let alone a team mate!" Neji also stood and walked slowly over to you, resting a hand on your shoulder as he saw you were near attacking the man and strangling him.

You calmed down when you felt his hand on your shoulder, then glared at the man before you.

"You are not fit to be a village hero," you hissed and the man seemed taken back. You then turned around and walked out of the room, a dark aura surrounding you. Neji looked at Gai who watched you leave dumbfounded, and then followed you out.

Gai turned to look at the village hero with a fake smile. "She is on her period…"

You walked down the hallway frantically, punching the wall at the end. Neji came up behind you and touched your back gently. You turned around quickly.

"I am not a liar!" you screamed as tears started to come to your eyes. He looked at you close as your chin started to quiver and a tear leaked from your eye. He then wrapped his arms around you and you wrapped your arms around him in return.

You sobbed bitterly, your tears soaking his shirt. He just held you a brushed his fingers down your back in an attempt to calm you down. You were shaking with each sob.

"I'm not a liar," you whispered when you had caught your breath and had started to calm down.

He rocked you back and forth slowly before whispering, "I know your not, first hand remember." He then pulled your face up to look at his. You smiled faintly, his sense of humor wasn't great but he did make you feel better.

You starred into each others eyes for a moment. You had this strange feeling in your stomach, like it was flipping and there were small creatures bouncing around. You slowly started to pull away to escape the feeling but before you could his lips had met yours. Your stomach flipped.

Neji was still gazing into your eyes as his hands slowly pressed against your upper and lower back, making your entire upper body press against his. You didn't know what to do, but you did not want it to stop. You had heard many girls talk about kisses, especially Sakura. She had said every kiss was different from someone else's and that there were many kinds of kisses. Sweet and simple, loving and compassionate, lustful and needing, cute and innocent. You didn't know what category this kiss fell under but you knew one thing, Neji was the only one who could make your heart skip a beat.

When he slowly pulled away you immediately missed the feeling of his lips on yours. On the other hand…there were still plenty parts of your body touching his.

"I'm sorry…if you didn't want that," he whispered. You looked at him in shock. How could anyone not want his kiss!?

"I…I enjoyed it," you mumbled back as your cheeks started to turn red. That brought a soft smile to Neji's lips, that smile that was reserved only for you. You realized he only smiled when the two of you were alone.

He then started to lean back down and kiss you again, your eyes slowly closing with his approach when there was a loud crash from behind. Neji immediately whirled around and stood protectively in front of you.

"Who's there?" he asked as he slowly reached for a kunai in his pouch.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Who's there?" he asked as he slowly reached for a kunai in his pouch. You stood in shock behind him, out of surprise from the sudden movement or the fact that he almost kissed you again you weren't completely sure.

You both heard some shushed argument from around the corner and Neji began to sneak against the wall and slide against it to the corner. When he reached the corner he didn't even have to look around the corner before Lee went flying out with Ten Ten's fist in his wake.

You, still standing were Neji had left you, were about to start laughing. Not wanting to go through the whole check up scene from Ten Ten and Lee again, you covered your mouth and turned around so they wouldn't see your face.

"What are you two doing here?" you heard Neji ask as he put his kunai away. Ten Ten giggled girlishly.

"Well Lee said you two were a couple and I wanted to prove him wrong…"

"And then I was right!" said Lee as he jumped up and did a minor happy dance. You were still trying extremely hard not to laugh with your face contorted with an odd look.

"Were not a couple," Neji said coldly. When you heard that you immediately stopped your giggle fit and starred at the floor. If you weren't a couple then what were you? Maybe he was just curious. Could it be a bet? See if you can get with the weird chick?

Your body started to stiffen as the idea started to dwell in the front of your mind. You were so caught up with the idea of it that you didn't hear Neji say under his breath "Not yet, I haven't asked her."

The idea kept screaming in your mind. 'Bastard, how dare he use me like that? He took my first kiss! I hate him; I will never talk to him again!' you thought furiously at yourself as you started to walk away from the growing noise of the voices behind you.

You went to the nearest window and climbed out, you were on the first floor so it was easy. You then molded your chakra to your feet and started to walk up the building, going somewhere where no one would look for you. After you reached the roof you could hear Ten Ten and Lee looking for you but you wouldn't go down to see them. You lay down on the slightly slanted roof and starred up at the crystals above you.

You seemed to have sat there a long time, lost in your anger and hurt. You didn't notice the tears falling from your cheeks.

"Why did you come up here?" Neji asked as he came onto the roof. Of course he would be able to find you, he has the Byakugan. You hit yourself mentally and rolled over to face away from him.

You felt him pause before slowly coming over and sitting next to you. You kept your back to him and refused to roll over and face him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked you after a while. That made your body become tense as you whirled around and almost slapped him; however, you caught yourself in time and simply glared at him with anger burning in your blue eyes.

He starred back into your eyes without a flinch. "What did I do?"

"You used me!" you screamed at him. He seemed first taken back and then confused.

"How did I use you?" he asked you calmly. His attitude was helping to make your anger come a notch down but it still boiled in you like a pot of water.

"How did you use me?! You took my first kiss and then you say we aren't even a couple! It was all probably for some damn bet with you and Naruto back in Konoha. Her you think you can get with the weird chick on this mission, alright I'll bet you ten bucks you can't!" you screamed at him. He let you get it all out and tried to keep the same calm expression but even you in your raging rant could notice the hurt becoming apparent on his face.

You breathed heavy as you glared at him before he sighed. "I said we weren't because I hadn't asked you, didn't you hear that?" When you didn't answer he sighed again. "I'm not using you, there is no bet, and I just didn't want to make you angry by going around telling everyone you were my girlfriend when you might not want that. Seems I angered you anyway."

This caused your anger to become popped like a balloon being pricked by a needle. He had been trying to be a gentleman…You looked down and whispered, "I'm sorry Neji…"

"Don't worry about it," he replied coolly before getting up and starting to walk away. You quickly grabbed him by the hand to stop him from leaving. He looked back at you with the same hurt expression still plastered on his face.

You pulled yourself up and wrapped your arms around him. He didn't bother to hold you in return, and you looked up at him.

"Neji I want to be your girlfriend," you said quickly. As soon as the words left your lips you mentally slapped yourself. What the hell were you doing!? Your mind wasn't made up on the matter, where had that come from, your damn sub conscience!?

It was too late to go back now though. You smiled faintly up at him but he still had that hurt expression. The smile melted.

"You don't know what you want Chi-…Futeki," he said fixing himself quickly. Your world suddenly went a little dark and you felt your arms drop from around him. He was back to using your last name. He walked away without even glancing back and left you standing on the roof. Your heart felt like a brick. You gripped your chest where your heart was. You stood there for a long time before you heard Ten Ten and Lee calling you from the courtyard.

You slowly went down to them, waved in your acknowledgement that they were there, ignored them coming after you as you quickly ran upstairs and into your room. You locked the door and threw yourself on the bed. You never wanted to get up again. Never wanted to have to see him again, just thinking about him made your heart ache.

What was worse…you couldn't stop thinking about him. When you closed your eyes the feeling of his lips would come to mind. When your eyes were open you remembered when he stood there by the door waiting for you. Your pillow had become soaked before you finally went into a sleep that not even Gaara would want to enter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You heard a banging sound in your sleep, it wouldn't stop. You finally opened your eyes to see your room was dark except for the soft glow of the crystals. The pounding hadn't stopped.

You slowly stood up and went to unlock your bedroom door and open it. Ten Ten stood there, panting and dressed for battle.

"Come on, someone is trying to steal the water!" she screamed as she grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you out of your bedroom and started running down the hallway. You followed quickly in her wake.

"Wait Ten Ten how do we know its being stolen!?" you yelled after her.

"Neji took the first watch shift over it, the mission started about thirty minutes after you disappeared. You were supposed to be the first watch but we couldn't find you, then Neji said he would do it. He rang the alert, meaning someone is trying something!" she yelled as you both ran outside and headed for the tree were the water was guarded.

'Neji…' you thought and your pace quickened. You could hear the sound of kunai on kunai ahead. You then heard Lee and Gai's unanimous battle cry before you and Ten Ten came onto the scene.

What you saw made you stop dead in your tracks. Gai and Lee fought ten mist jonin shinobi, Ten Ten ran to join them in the desperate battle, and Neji was on all four coughing up blood. He had fought them all off till help arrived. Ten jonin! You ran over to him right as he collapsed on his stomach.

If anyone looked at you face at that moment, they would have seen fear, sorrow, worry, and anger. Anger at the mist shinobi, and worry for the man that you were slowly beginning to fall for. As you ran over to him it all seemed to go in slow motion; him falling, the sound of the battle only twenty feet away, and your feet hitting the ground.

When you finally reached him you rolled him over onto his back. His mouth was covered with blood but you could see no outer wound. You quickly concentrated your chakra, your hands turning green. Your hand moved over his body and became a darker shade of green around his stomach. He had ruptured something.

You weren't going to let him die. No, not like your sister. Not while there was a breath left in your body! The next few minutes seem to fly by, as if to catch up with time for the slow motion it had put the world through not but two seconds ago. Your hands moved mechanically, concentrating your chakra and mending his insides. He lay still for the entire procedure, his breathing slowly becoming more regular from its original faint state.

When you were done you were slightly panting but what made it all worth it was when Neji's mouth twitched and he slowly opened his eyes to look up at you. You could have cried with relief.

"Neji?" you whispered as a tear fell down your cheek. You didn't realize you had been crying. Your cheeks were damp with wetness. When you felt his hand rest on your cheek you smiled and held it in yours.

"Be careful…the one with the mask over his mouth is…is powerful," he managed to get out before he passed out. Yes he had been healed but he had used almost all of his chakra. Who knows how long he had fought them.

You slowly lowered his hand down to his side and rose to look at the scene before you. Everyone was fighting there hardest; they had already taken down five of the men. Only five left, the masked one Neji spoke of still among them.

"Yuuku!" you yelled and your eyes became the orange rusted color. You slowly walked over to the fight scene, the stale tears still on your cheeks. You smirked as you locked eyes with one of the shinobi. His skin paled, his legs locked, and was unable to move. Lee took him down in a heart beat. Your group took down most of the other shinobi the same way. The only one left was the masked shinobi who had been watching his partners fall.

When you turned to look at him you realized his eyes were closed. 'Shit!' you thought as he started to get in a fighting position. _"Be careful…the one with the mask over his mouth is…is powerful," _Neji's words rang in your mind. What can this man do?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Pitiful," the mysterious shinobi said. "I can tell you are useless without that bloodline limit of yours, so what happens when you can't use it?" He knew it was true, and so did everyone else. Your fist clenched as you looked over to see Neji unconscious behind you.

None of your team mates were in a condition to fight, this was getting bad. You had to fight him…or get Lee some sake. Since none was available to your disposal you were in a situation. How were you going to defeat this man?

"Aren't you going to attack, little girl?" he asked you smoothly. He was expecting an attack, so how could you throw him off. An idea struck your mind as you quickly reached into your pouch and took out a kunai. Your feet moved in the dirt, sliding pebbles as you got into a fighting position.

He must have predicted what you did by sound because the man also got in a fighting position.

"Ten Ten, get Neji out of here," you said to her. You saw her nod from the corner of your eye and run off to take care of him. Lee and Gai were worn out; completely beat since they had been fighting ten jounin. Useless.

It was up to you completely now, but you wouldn't let Neji down. You threw your kunai at the man and he promptly dodged it as he started to run towards you. You quickly jumped to the side and tried to kick him in the stomach. His speed was great and he promptly moved out of the way. Your foot moved through air, not even nicking him.

"Foolish child is this all you are capable off?" he asked from an unknown place. You looked around and realized you didn't know where he had disappeared to. You were completely out in the open. It was at moments like this you wish you had the Byakugan or bugs like Shino that would tell you were the enemy was.

You then felt an odd movement in the air and turned to dodge, the kunai scratching your arm. Your blood trickled down your arm but you paid no attention, you at least knew were he was. You quickly pulled out another kunai to deflect any other attacks as you dashed towards the old green house. It had blended in with the night but in became more visible as you neared.

You then felt the air moving again from the opposite direction and a kunai landed squarely in your back. Your running stopped, you hutched over, and then disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"A replacement technique!" he exclaimed but this time he was too slow. You were behind him and you quickly sliced at his neck with your hand. He stumbled and then fell forwards, unable to move but still conscious.

"What did you do to me you bitch!?" he exclaimed as he tried to move frantically. You smirked and bent down in front of him.

"I may be young, and I may be a genin, but you should never underestimate a medical ninja who was trained by Tsunade-sama herself," you said simply. You then got a small bottle out of your pouch and opened it. You made sure to take a deep breath before the top came off the container and then you held it under his nose. He didn't have time to gather his common sense before taking a whiff of the deadly poison.

Once his head hit the ground with a smack you stepped back and put the lip back on. After taking a few more steps back from the area you breathed again and examined your handy work. Figures, what a regular ninja lacks in a medical ninja can always succeed.

You then noticed ninja from the Hidden Waterfall Village running towards the area. 'Bastards,' you thought bitterly. 'Making sure everything was clear before they even show up.'

You left promptly to let them deal with the mess and walked over to Gai and Lee who were standing but barely. You noticed that Lee was favoring a leg and to your horror found that his leg was broken. At least it was a clean break, the bone wasn't sticking out. Gai seemed to have faired better but was completely drained of chakra.

"Gai bed," you commanded instantly, pointing towards the manor. He looked at Lee and was about to object until he saw the expression on your face. His opinion changed quickly and he walked back to the mansion as you wrapped Lee's arm around your shoulder and you both started to wobble towards the hospital.

Neji hadn't woken up. Lee was back to his normal bouncy self and Ten Ten was simply sitting under the window reading all day. It was her way of saying she was worried but she never really admitted to that.

Everyone visited Neji but they all usually went off to train. Only you stayed behind to look at him, his beautiful face sleeping. The nurses would come in to check on him, write meaningless data on their charts and walk away. The doctor had said that he would wake up eventually, that he just needed the rest. You began to lack this doctor's knowledge once Neji had slept for two days straight.

In that course of time, the lunch room staff had become very familiar with you. You were a creature of habit and always went around the same time and got the same thing. It surprised you when you walked into the lunch room on the second day to find your meal already prepared.

You had also become aware of just how horrible television was. The only thing that was ever on was pointless game shows and soap-operas. You much preferred to have it turned off and instead read the medical books found through-out the hospital.

They did have hours set for visitors and you did have to leave Neji's side at night, much to your reluctance. However you were always right at the front door of the hospital when visitor hours began.

On the third day of his eternal slumber it seemed, you were looked down at him as he slept.

"You know, you really should wake up already," you said in a pout tone. "I read that you can hear me when you sleep, and probably feel everything too. I actually wonder if that's true. When you wake up you have to tell me," you said as you held his hand, your thumb gently stroking his palm.

This waiting was torture. Why can't he hurry up and wake up!? This was the point in all the books were he suddenly awakes and says," yes I'm fine and dandy lets go!" but it wasn't going to happen.

You slowly laid your head down on his mattress and concentrated on the white walls and the bleach smell that filled your nose. Before long you had drifted into a sound sleep, much to your joy since you had been awake for the last two nights with worry.

You didn't know how long you slept, but when you awoke you felt fingers gently brushing the loose bangs out of your face. You sat up quickly in hopes that it was Neji but only found Lee.

"We have to go back to the mansion Chiyu," he said as he looked at you, still holding Neji's hand. You nodded and stood slowly then leaned down and kissed Neji softly on the cheek.

"Wake up soon…ok?" you whispered in his ear before Lee dragged you off with numerous evil glares from you.

Ok ok IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST. No one bite my head off. I just got really busy this week and I promise I will try my absolute hardest not to let it happen again. does Girl Scout honor….thing


	11. Chapter 11 The End

Chapter 11

You went into your room and fell onto your bed, worry still hanging over you like thunder clouds. He should have awoken by now, why hadn't his eyes opened? Nothing was wrong with him medically; you had made sure of that yourself. Maybe he didn't want to wake up. Maybe he didn't want to wake up and have to be with you…

Tears leaked from your eyes at the idea. You didn't want Neji to not want to be with you. You wanted him to be yours…forever. The idea of it struck you like a ton of bricks. It was then that you knew it wasn't your sub conscience making that decision. You heart, body and soul wanted Neji.

You slowly rose from your bed and got Neji's jacket. Putting it on you crawled out of your window to where Neji and you had sat together that one night. It seemed like an eternity ago…but in reality it had only been a couple of days. As you sat down in the grass in hopes of meditating you began to cry bitterly. What would it take to get Neji back? Would he take you back?

Through your crying you didn't hear the sound of feet on the rock behind you. You didn't even notice there was a person behind you until you felt soft fingers run through your hair. Jumping up, you turned to find Neji.

"H-how did you-," you said before he cut you off with a passionate kiss on the lips. His arms circled you, pulling your body next to his. Your hands instinctively wrapped around him in return, pleasure spreading through your body.

The kiss slowly started to become gentler until his lips pulled away from yours. You both simply stared into each others eyes, his lips inches from yours.

"Neji…please tell me we are together…please," you whispered. It was apparent that you had been crying because of your swollen eyes and tear stains on your face. His hand gently caressed your cheek as he pulled you into a hug, your head resting on his shoulder.

"I will be yours…if you want me." You smiled to yourself as you slowly pulled away to look back in his eyes.

"I want you Neji…stay mine," you whispered. He smiled before suddenly picking you up bridal style. You squeaked and quickly wrapped your arms around his neck. He smiled at you before carrying you back to your room. When he opened the door your mind suddenly rushed to the realization that he might…might want to.

"Neji we are going to take it slow right?" you asked him and he surprised you with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course, we can do what ever you want," he replied before nuzzling your neck. You smiled and kissed his cheek before he gently sat you down on the bed. He then lay down next to you as you turned onto your side. He pressed his body against your back and wrapped an arm around you, his nose buried in your hair. You rested a hand on his and for the first time since that fateful day when your sister had been murdered…slept well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

You awoke to find Neji still lying beside you, his breath gentle on your cheek. You smiled inwardly and slowly got off the bed, trying your hardest not to awake him. He looked so peaceful, sleeping like an angel. You turned around and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind you.

Turning on the hot water for your shower you examined your face in the mirror. You sighed as you saw a cut on your temple, it must have happened in the fight and you hadn't noticed it. No matter…

You took off your clothes slowly, examining your body for any more unnoticed cuts. When you found none you slowly stepped into the shower. The warm water on your body felt wonderful and you quickly submerged your entire being. The water ran down your face, soaking your long black hair as you slowly stretched your arms. Suddenly you heard the door to the bathroom open and you turned around, covering yourself.

It was Neji. He slowly entered the room with his eyes closed.

"Chiyu, I was going to go tell the others that I am alright…" he said over the roar of water. Your breath was caught. Neji was in the same room as you where…and you where naked!

You were completely stunned for words. You simple stared at him through the mist and the clear glass. If he only turned his head to the side and opened his eyes you would be in his plain sight! You didn't even have bubbles to cover you!

"Chiyu?" Neji called as he slowly stepped into the bathroom. "Chiyu where are you?"

What you had feared for the last couple of seconds happened right before you eyes. Neji turned, his eyes opening as he went, to look into the shower. A shrill scream came from your lips as you quickly tried to cover yourself more effectively but in your desperation slipped on the soap suds that clung to the tub. You went down in a heap, promptly hitting your head on the wall.

"Ow," you said as your hand went to the back of your head. You vision was blurry but you couldn't help but feel like someone was standing directly over you. In any case the water from the shower was being blocked.

When your vision cleared you were looking right into the eyes of Neji, he seemed to be occupied looking at the back of your head than at any other part of your being. You let out a slow sigh of relief at that.

"Does this hurt?" he asked as he gently rubbed the back of your head.

"No," you answered honestly and his hand slowly fell away from your head. He then helped you up slowly, making sure to watch for any dizziness. His eyes never wandered from your face, he was a true gentleman. You smiled at the thought but no sooner had it left your mind than you started to slip on the suds again and you went falling forward so that your entire body was pressed against his.

Your soaking body clung to his wet clothes and you looked up at him with an innocent and sorry look in your eyes. However, you soon felt his arms wrap slowly around you, keeping your body pressed snuggly against his.

You stiffened in response and he looked down at you. "Do you fear my touch?" he asked slowly and he bent down and slowly kissed your cheek and moving down to your jaw line.

"N-no I don't fear your touch…I just don't know if I'm ready," you said quietly. At this you could feel his smile on his lips brush over your skin.

"Chiyu…I didn't think I was ready until I awoke from the hospital…only wanting to be with you." You smiled faintly at how you had felt the same way, just at the opposite end of the spectrum but before you had any more time to think about it he was pressing you against the cold tile of the bathroom shower.

"N-Neji I really don't-," you managed to get out before his lips met yours with caution and passion boiling to the surface. His kiss was so intoxicating that you couldn't help but fall victim to it. Your body started to relax as you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep the kiss going. His hands were on your waist, gently stroking your curves with his thumb.

The cold tile pressed against your back started to make you shiver and Neji slowly pulled you off the wall to have you stand under the warm water. His hands held you firmly but gently as his mouth slowly opened and his tongue brushed over your lips, as if asking for permission. Even with the hot water pouring down you a shiver went up your spine as your body started to react on its own and your mouth opened.

Immediately his tongue was inside your mouth, exploring while your tongue played a game of wrestling with his. Your hands moved down his chest and slowly started to unzip his jacket as his hands went to your lower and upper back to hold you closer. You pulled away from the kiss a little out of breath, him breathing heavy with you.

Pulling down the zipper to his jacket you took a soft gulp. Once the zipper was undone he let the jacket slide off of his shoulders to reveal broad shoulders and chest with a six pack. Your eyes scanned his upper body until you slowly looked up to see him doing the same to you.

You squeaked and covered yourself with your arms and shrunk back into the corner of the shower. You had completely forgotten about the fact that you were naked! Neji simply smiled and stepped towards you, wiping a strand of your hair that stuck to your cheek away. You looked up into his eyes, confused about this new feeling. Desire…

"Trust me," he whispered as he slowly pulled your arms away from your chest. You hesitated before letting him lead your body. He wrapped his arm around your back and pulled you back to him, pressing your bare chests together. "Be with me," he whispered lazily in your ear.

Your breath caught as you felt is free hand slide up your stomach. What was he doing to you; it was like you were melting to his very touch. Your arms went to your stomach to stop him but when his hand brushed over your breast you stopped, shocked but craving more.

"N-Neji," you mumbled before you rested your hands on his chest and they slowly slid down to his shorts. You heard him take in a sharp breath and a smile came to your lips. He was feeling the same as you…

You smirked as you slowly slide down his shorts and boxers together, leaving him completely naked with you. You gazed down and to your shock saw that he was fully erect. He wanted you…how could you handle that though!

"I-I don't think I can do this Neji," you whispered as he pulled you back in his arms.

"Why?" he asked you softly. His eyes were so warm and caring, only you got that look. You couldn't help but smile and blush at how childish your next comment was.

"It…it won't fit," you mumbled. At this he chuckled but reassuringly kissed your temple.

"If you tell me to stop…I will stop," he whispered to you. You bit your lip nervously, and then slowly nodded your consent. He smiled gently before slowly laying you down on the floor of the bathtub. He was on his hands and knees above you with your legs propped on his hips. You both stared into each others eyes for a long moment before he broke it by gently moving his hand down the front of your body.

You shivered in response as he whispered, "Are you ready?" You didn't know quite how to answer so instead of using words you quickly leaned up and kissed his lips gently. His lips held yours for a moment before slowly pulling away from the kiss and positioning himself over you.

The next thing you felt was like an invasion of your body. It hurt and you felt something rip from inside of you. The next thing you knew small trickles of blood were flowing down your thigh.

You gasped in pain as Neji gently thrust into you, trying not to hurt you but failing as a hot burning sensation ran through your body. Your mind flooded with the memories of your sister and you tried to push them away.

"Neji, it hurts," you whispered as tears came to your eyes to fall down your cheeks. He stopped thrusting and slowly leaned down to kiss away the tears.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked softly. He was being sincere and your heart burned. He was so…perfect. Nothing like your sisters killer.

"D-don't leave me," you whispered softly as you looked into his eyes, tears still streaming from yours. He smiled faintly before kissing your lips again, and then continuing his gentle thrusts. The pain didn't go away but with his lips on yours it all seemed better. The way he was treating you…it made you realize one thing important.

You loved Neji Hyuuga.

The tears that came from your eyes weren't tears of pain after that but tears of happiness. He pulled away from the kiss slowly and smiled. He had stopped thrusting and was just holding you closely.

"Neji," you began.

"Yes?" he asked.

You smiled faintly before responding, "I'm cold." He just simply laughing and wrapped his arms around you and lifted you off the floor of the bathtub. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist and then he slowly carried you out of the bathroom. The cold air of your bedroom met your skin but you simply pressed your body closer to his.

He then put you down on the bed, still soaking wet. His hair dripped cold water onto your stomach as he looked down at you.

"Chiyu, there is something I want to tell you," he said softly. You looked up at him in slight confusion as to what it could be.

"Yes?"

"I know this wasn't the dream first time…but…I love you Chiyu," he whispered. A smile slowly spread over your lips and you slowly sat up so that you were looking up at him.

"I love you too Neji…and it was the dream first time because I was with you." you said with a smile. He smiled in return then went to where he had set his headband down and for the first time you noticed a small box sitting next to it. Your heart started to beat a little faster.

"I want you to have this," he said as he stood in front of you. "But you have to close your eyes first." You smiled and slowly closed your eyes. A moment later you felt a heavy chain around your neck. As you opened your eyes you saw a faint glow. An orange crystal hung from a silver chain.

You gasped at its beauty and looked up at him. "Neji…it's beautiful," you said sincerely. He smiled and leaned down to kiss your lips gently.

You kissed him back with equal caring before he slowly pulled away and whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend Chiyu?"

For the first time in years you laughed. "Yes Neji…yes."

**The End**


	12. Chapter 12 Sequel

Attention all fans:  
I know I have been absent for a long time but I am back and kicking. I know there were many fans for the A Neji Love Story and I am hoping to start on a sequel. If any of my old fans read this, please review with your ideas and hopes for the sequel. I already have something in mind but I want to make sure it is what you, the reader, wants as well. Please review so I know if everyone wants this story to continue. Thanks!  
Ari-Chan 


	13. Attention Readers

**!Attention all readers who are following the Neji Love Story!**

**The first chapter of the sequel is done but it will not be posted here. I will start a new story and it will be titled "A Life with Neji." Please read the first chapter now!!**


End file.
